


keep you on your best behavior

by imperialhare



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, samothes' infidelity kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialhare/pseuds/imperialhare
Summary: samot and samothes put samothes' jealous tendencies to work in the bedroom.





	keep you on your best behavior

**Author's Note:**

> the working title of this was "samothes' infidelity kink" so that's what you're about to read, i'm sorry,
> 
> actual title from savior by st. vincent, thank you julian for helping me pick it out :'D

Samothes was stretched out in the furs that layered the ground of Samot’s tent, warm from the elderflower wine, with his head rested on his husband’s thigh. He had just taken Samot, here in his grand tent, and the combination of physical satisfaction and sweet wine served to make them both placid now. From where he laid, the opening at the top of the tent seemed to make a circle that perfectly framed the second moon. Samot’s hand rested lightly in his hair.

“Husband,” Samot said, breaking the silence before falling quiet again. His fingernails absentmindedly, pleasantly moved against Samothes’ scalp.

“What is it?”

“Tomorrow, you may find that I’ve left you here to lie with other people — as I do often when you aren’t here, as this is my kingdom,” Samot murmured, leaning down over Samothes to skim his hand over Samothes’ neck, and bicep, and chest. Pressing his lips to Samothes’ skin, and speaking against him. “What do you think of that?”

Samothes considered it for a moment, then replied, “Could I come find you?” He could feel the movement of Samot’s lips into a smile.

“Would you be jealous, seeing me like that?” Playful, rather than concerned.

Samothes matched his tone, inclining his head slightly. “I might be. Do you want that?”

“Hmm…” Samot kissed at Samothes’ neck, although the angle made it difficult, and he brought his mouth closer to Samothes’ ear. “There’s a certain kind of jealousy I like in you,” he replied, sly. “The kind that drives you to lay claim to me in our bed. It’s quite a thrill, seeing you so possessive.”

Samothes could feel the heat rising in his groin again, although he was so recently spent. “In front of your followers, even?”

“You could show them. That I’m yours.”

“Is that so,” Samothes murmured, and kissed his husband back. 

*

Samot had left a note, telling Samothes where he would be. It was easy enough to find him, even in the maze of tents and moving houses that made up the wandering capital of the Plains of Celebration. Samothes heard his voice first, an almost theatrical moan coming from around the corner.

There was a tall bed, where Samot was sprawled out on his back, and five of his attendants stood around him in a loose ring. Samothes paused in the doorway and watched Samot’s attendants fuck him — they were rough, presumably with Samot’s encouragement, and the sound of Samot’s breathy moans went straight to Samothes’ cock. Samot was so beautiful, even like this — perhaps, especially like this, a cascade of blond hair everywhere, his voice high and pleading and sweet, his lovely body arching and straining —

He wanted to be the one hilt-deep inside Samot, hands firm on his waist, claiming him — wanted terribly to make Samot’s attendants watch as he did it. He had fucked Samot until he was a shaking mess plenty of times, but he wanted Samot’s worshippers to see their lord like that, moaning and sobbing on Samothes’ cock as Samothes broke him down, took him apart. See just how sweet and submissive he could be.

The attendants froze when Samothes cleared his throat and stepped into the room. The reaction was almost practiced, most of them rushing to bow to Samothes, except for the two who were currently deep inside his husband, perhaps because they considered it a greater risk to drop their lord than offend Samothes. Samot, seeing him there, let his mouth curve into a smirk, eyes alight with wicked playfulness.

“I told them you might come,” Samot murmured, gesturing for the attendants to put him down. “My love.” 

Once freed he walked up to Samothes, moving to kiss him, but Samothes grabbed his face and arm before he could. Samot let out a little gasp and Samothes could see several of the attendants go wide-eyed behind him.

“Slut,” Samothes growled. “Did you forget who you belong to? Leaving me alone in this unfamiliar place to run off like this…”

Samot grinned, even though Samothes was gripping him hard. “Perhaps you should remind me?” he said, voice husky.

Samothes slapped him hard, prompting an audible gasp from Samot’s attendants. Samot’s gaze went slightly unfocused, and Samothes could see him bite his lip before he threw Samot to the floor. “I will,” he growled. “Get on your knees and suck my dick.”

“My lords—” one of the attendants protested, but Samot waved a hand dismissively at him.

“It’s fine, Cyne,” Samot said quickly. He turned his attention back to Samothes, gazing up at him with clear excitement in his eyes. “Yes, husband.”

Samot arranged himself daintily, kneeling on the floor in front of Samothes. He was already a little messy — and Samothes wished he'd gotten to ruin Samot's hair and clothes himself — but he moved deftly, pulling Samothes' semi-stiff erection out of his pants and bringing it up to his lips. Samothes could feel him smiling as Samot realized how wet with precum he already was. 

"You got excited," Samot murmured. Samothes had to keep himself from sighing as the vibration went down his dick.

"Quiet," Samothes replied, grabbing a fistful of Samot's hair.

Samot took the hint and began to work Samothes to a full erection with his mouth and fingers, swirling his tongue around the tip, pumping the shaft slowly with his hand. Samothes gave his hair a warning tug when Samot pressed his tongue against the slit at the tip of his cock.

"Not too fast."

Samot merely batted his eyelashes.

Samothes pulled forward, pressing his cock deeper into Samot's mouth — he knew very well his husband had no gag reflex to speak of, only heard the small gasp as he reached the back of Samot's throat, could feel Samot straining to stretch his mouth around Samothes' girth. He held himself there until he could feel Samot struggling to breathe, then pulled back to let him gasp for breath. then again, and again, until Samot's eyes were watering. Samothes entertained the thought of just fucking Samot's mouth like that and then coming down his throat, but he also wanted Samot's attendants to watch him be fucked properly.

"That's enough," Samothes said, releasing Samot's hair. Samot obediently pulled back, his lips swollen and shiny with saliva. "You like the taste, don't you?"

Yes," Samot murmured.

"I'll let you swallow my cum some other time."

Samot slowly licked his lips. "Yes, husband."

"Get up."

Samot rose to his feet, and Samothes grabbed his arm and marched him across the room to the bed there, around which Samot's attendants still stood, all of them looking fascinated (and aroused) by the spectacle before them. Samothes tossed him onto the bed, then gestured to the attendants. "Hold his legs open."

The attendants hesitated, glancing down at Samot for approval. "Do as he says," Samot said casually, as if Samothes hadn't just thrown him around. Two of the attendants grabbed his legs, positioning him so that he was spread wide open for Samothes' enjoyment.

Samothes slipped a finger into him, which Samot only acknowledged by biting his lip. "still slick..." He used his thumbs from both hands to open Samot up, and Samot gasped as Samothes stretched him out. "You let just anyone come in you? Slut. Tell me, have you all fucked my husband before?”

"A-answer him," Samot said, stuttering the words as Samothes began to finger him, rough and insistent, pressing methodically up into his prostate.

"We basically all have, lord Samothes," the lead attendant replied softly. He was holding Samot's right leg. His name was Cyne, Samothes thought vaguely.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Cyne paused. "Yes... Lord Samot is very talented. He has an exquisite body."

"How often?"

"Ah... as much as nightly, when Lord Samot is here in the Plains of Celebration. He speaks of you often, though... I think I must be rather inadequate in comparison to Lord Samothes."

Samot moaned again as Samothes pushed another finger into him. "He's difficult to satisfy."

Cyne almost laughed. "Y-yes."

"I'm right here," Samot said, and Samothes gave him a warning smack on the thigh.

"I didn't give you permission to speak. And I'll say whatever I like about you."

Samot sighed as Samothes pulled his fingers out, now wet and shiny with lube and residual cum. He was slow to close, a clear sign that he had been fucked thoroughly earlier — a hot rush of jealousy shot through Samothes again, and he impatiently lined himself up to enter Samot, hands firm on Samot’s waist. Samot made eye contact with him, and although he said nothing the look on his face was smug.

Samothes thrust into him hard, drawing a sweet cry of pleasure from him — Samot's body took him in lovingly, tight and hot around him, and Samothes could only think of how badly he wanted to ruin him, fuck Samot until he was hoarse and overwhelmed. "You look so good when you're being fucked," Samothes growled, and he meant it, loved the way Samot looked spread out before him, his skin flushed, eyes lidded and mouth open in a moan, golden hair scattered like threads of silk around his head. 

"Samothes," Samot moaned, the name heated and worshipful in Samot's mouth. "Samothes. Samothes!"

"You're mine."

Samot moaned wordlessly in response as Samothes pounded him -- Samothes could see him strain against his attendants' grips whenever he went in deep, could feel Samot's body clench around him, loved the way Samot didn't know what to do with his hands, alternating between twisting them in the sheets and covering his face and mouth, head thrown back to expose his bare throat. his voice was so sweet, Samothes thought, and he could hardly help himself from being greedy when he fucked Samot — he wanted to hear more, wanted to hear when Samot's moans would break with sobs of pleasure when he pushed him far enough — 

The attendants holding Samot's legs were just in the way now, and Samothes dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Samot gasped softly as Samothes pulled out and repositioned him with rough urgency, on his hands and knees — no, just on his knees as Samothes pushed him down, Samot's hair wrapped around his fist as he shoved Samot's face into the pillow. 

"You're mine," Samothes growled as he mounted and entered Samot again, forcefully enough to make his husband let out a whimpering cry into the pillow. He let out a short laugh and leaned in to murmur, breath hot against Samot's ear, "Little wolf... I ought to leash you like a dog, so everyone knows."

Samot moaned, pushed back with his hips, angling himself to receive more of Samothes. His voice was muffled by the pillow but Samot was unmistakably moaning _fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,_ words that went straight to Samothes' dick. Samothes wished he actually had Samot collared so he could pull the leash back, hear the way Samot's voice would sputter as the pressure increased on his throat — but he would have to make do, and yanked back hard on Samot's hair instead. There were all sorts of things he wanted to do to his husband that would have to wait until they got home.

Samothes thrust into him firm and even, a hand on Samot's waist, fingers digging into Samot's flesh hard enough to leave bruises, the other hand still a fist in Samot's hair. He knew Samot well enough that, with the right leverage he could make him come in moments, working his prostate just so — Samot let out a keening moan as Samothes angled himself into him again, then again, Samot's legs shaking as his entire body seized. Samothes held firm to Samot's hips as Samot's body shook with pleasure, keeping himself rooted inside. Samot's body was so hot and tight and divine around him that he could have brought himself to orgasm on that crest as well, but he didn't want to finish up just yet.

The spasms subsided and the tension went out of Samot's body, leaving him slack and breathing heavy. "I'm not done with you," Samothes murmured, pulling out and turning him over again, climbing on top of him and pinning him down by the wrists. Samot sighed as Samothes kissed at his jaw and throat, sucking at his skin so that it would leave marks, and he hooked his legs over Samothes' waist, settling into position with the ease of having done so countless times in the past. Samothes slipped into him with ease, drawing a breathy gasp from him -- Samot was still being hit with residual spasms, Samothes felt it as he settled inside him again. And then he moved his broad hands to Samot's slender waist again, and began to fuck him with force. Samot threw his head back in a moan, throwing his arms around Samothes' neck to cling to him.

"Samothes," Samot moaned, and Samothes loved to hear his name on Samot's lips dissolve into a whine of pleasure.

"I'm so good to you," Samothes murmured, kissing his throat again. "My spoiled little pet."

Samot moaned as Samothes quickly drove him to another climax, but this time Samothes didn't stop to let him recover but kept thrusting into him, pushing him further until his moans became punctuated by overstimulated sobs. He felt like he could hardly see, jerked his hips hard when Samothes began to stroke his dick, circling the tip with his thumb -- but Samothes held him firmly in place so he couldn't move away, could only scream and shake as prolonged orgasm wracked his body. The sensation was so much that involuntary tears welled up in his eyes. Samothes smiled at him, satisfied to have pushed Samot to his limits, and he leaned down to kiss away the tears as Samot clung to him shaking. Samothes stayed inside him as Samot slowly came down, finally going slack in Samothes' arms.

"My love," Samothes said, quiet enough that only Samot could hear it. Samot laughed softly, and Samothes could feel that where Samot had his face tucked into his shoulder.

"You haven't come yet," Samot pointed out. He sighed again as Samothes pulled out, and Samothes sat back to admire his work — Samot, boneless, laid out before him, still gaping open after being so thoroughly used by Samothes and others. The toga he was wearing was hardly an excuse for clothing to begin with but it had been thoroughly ruined now, torn in places.

"Kneel in front of me," Samothes said, and Samot obediently got into position, gazing demurely up through his eyelashes as Samothes began to stroke himself off in front of him. Samothes had to smile when Samot opened his mouth invitingly, tongue out in anticipation — 

One good stroke sent him over the edge, and Samothes came with a groan. He had been aiming for Samot's mouth but the force of orgasm made it harder to aim, and Samot closed his eyes as Samothes splattered cum generously over his whole face, greedily licking up the globs that had made it into his mouth and around his lips.

"I'm yours, my love," Samot said languidly, a satisfied smile on his lips. 

Samothes put an arm around Samot and wiped away some of the residual cum from his face with his hand before presenting it to Samot to lick clean, which he did without complaint. "Ah, Samothes, you've gotten my attendants all worked up," Samot said, glancing around the room. "May I dismiss them or is there something else you'd like them to see?"

"You can dismiss them," Samothes replied gruffly. Now that the heat of the moment was over, he was a little embarrassed about their presence.

"Sorry about all this — you're dismissed for the day, please go relax," Samot said. The attendants bowed to him and Samothes before filing out of the room. Cyne went last, having stepped into a side room to retrieve a basket of warm towels, which he handed to Samothes before leaving. Samothes idly removed a towel and wiped Samot's face clean with it before kissing him.

"Was I too rough?" Samothes asked, holding Samot against his chest.

"No, it was perfect," Samot replied, leaning in against him and idly tracing patterns in Samothes' chest hair with his finger. "Of course," he added, fluttering his eyelashes, "I would gladly do anything you wanted."

Samothes flushed. "I'd like to take a bath. can we do that?"

Samot smiled, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Of course."


End file.
